


Inappropriate Use Of Magic

by Roachbugg, TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Collabs [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Both Authors Regret Nothing, Chair Sex, Hunters & Hunting, Jesse Is Prettier Than Uma Thurman, M/M, Magic, Magic Lube, Riding, Sex, Sex Magic, Slut Shmucks, Sort Of Anal Fingering, Table Sex, Useless Vampires, Vampires, badass original characters, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: “Hey, you. Wakey wakey,” he slapped the guy across the face and got nothing. Probably blood loss keeping him unconscious, since there wasn't any noticeable head wounds. “You’re lucky that I'm strong, generous and a witch.” He grumbled as he lifted the unconscious guy onto his shoulder, a fireman’s lift. He was pretty heavy being dead weight and all that. And Jesse wasn't a beacon of self control, he totally ogled the guys ass and held onto him by the upper thighs as he hauled him to his car and loaded him in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one bites the dust!! Well... Another OC's a slut. Bada da da da. xD -KayReaper
> 
> This fic could also be titled Kay exploits my insomnia part two. -Roachbugg
> 
> Shut your face mouth, you enjoyed it!!! -KayReaper

  

**Jesse                                              Laken                                              William**

Why was it always fucking vampires? Why were vampires _soooo_ fucking predictable? _Oh look, a nest of vamps in an abandoned warehouse, sooo original, never seen that one before._ Like really, guys, it's embarrassing. It’s like you _want_ me to kill you. Jesse let out an amused huff and drew the katana from his back, _machetes are for amateurs._

He crept quietly along the perimeter of the building, which thankfully had a fire escape. A bird's eye view and a side entrance all in one very useful. Of course, he could have probably just marched in the front door and gone all Kill Bill on them, but he wasn't Uma Thurman. He was prettier. _Jesus, Jesse, even your inner monologue is sassy today_.

He shook his head, clearing it of his silliness and got into hunt-mode again. His steps made almost no sound as he gracefully slinked up the meta staircase. He opened the side door and snuck out onto a set of catwalks, running across the warehouse. _Probably where the supervisors stood._ He spotted the vampires milling about. It was daytime, so most of them were either asleep or half way there.

His eyes also caught something else, a guy, tied to a chair. A quick ping of magic, like his magic sonar, if you would, confirmed three things. The guy was alive, he wasn't a vampire, and he was injured. _Well this just got complicated, now to take the long way down or the short way?_

He decided on the faster way down, he had an innocent guy to rescue, after all. He let his magic seep into his body, shielding him, and he Jedi-leaped off the Catwalk, falling forty or so feet, landing in a crouch. The only vampire that was paying any attention was decapitated with a swipe of his blade. The others roused at the ruckus, but Jesse quickly did his best Michonne impersonation as he sent heads flying to and fro.

With the vampires all dead, he made his way to the extremely unconscious man, gently cupping his chin, lifting his head to look at his face. _Giggity God Damn, you are handsome one. Not now, brain._ He sheathed his katana and cut the bonds holding the guy to the chair with his butterfly knife. His left leg was pretty tore up, like he'd tried to run and one of the bastards had hamstrung him. Which was, frankly, quite unsportsmanlike conduct. He didn't have the proper equipment to treat him here-, well, the correct _witchy stuff_ he needed, anyway.

“Hey, you. Wakey wakey,” he slapped the guy across the face and got nothing. Probably blood loss keeping him unconscious, since there wasn't any noticeable head wounds. “You’re lucky that I'm strong, generous and a witch.” He grumbled as he lifted the unconscious guy onto his shoulder, a fireman’s lift. He was pretty heavy being dead weight and all that. And Jesse wasn't a beacon of self control, he totally ogled the guys ass and held onto him by the upper thighs as he hauled him to his car and loaded him in.

\----------

Laken couldn’t move, couldn’t talk, could barely hold an eye open. He was totally out of it. He was hurting all over, a shit-ton of that pain coming from his leg after one of those damn vampires got their hands on him. A _punishment_ for an attempted escape.

He swallowed thickly, his breathing rough and wheezy. He was moving, being directed and placed. He had no fucking clue as to what was going on. His head hurt too much and he couldn’t… he couldn't think right. His head was dazed, light, disoriented. That was the last time he trusted some guy when he said he needed help with something. They could either be creepy-ass perverts or vampires in disguise, wanting to eat you and more than likely rape you… and then cut your leg open because you try to make a run for it.

Lak groaned lowly, tiredly and quietly, a response to being shifted again. A car? Van? That was an engine, right?

“Easy there, you're alright,” Jesse had no idea how coherent the guy was, but he knew he was in a _lot_ of pain. The hunter pressed his hand to the guy's forehead. It glowed slightly as he literally dimmed his brain's ability to process pain. It was a temporary thing, but it was all he could do without Landroval and his tools. “Just relax. I'm a hunter, I'm here to help.” He rounded the car and climbed into the driver's seat, taking off at a quick pace.

He hear, just barely. He was in and out and in again. The voice was soft, it didn’t hurt when he talked, just… throbbing. A dull pain that was bearable, thankfully. He tried to think, tried hard to come up with some kind of… identity or thought for the guy talking. He was sure it was a guy. Deep-ish tone, calm, composed. His hand had been warm, almost comforting after that vampire shit.

He huffed and tried to breath easy, tried to compose himself and relax, but his mind and body was having none of it. He was still achy and it was still hard to breath. Laken attempted to lift his hand, to feel at his leg as he tried to lift that too, but it just hurt worse and he sharply took in air from the cold sting that hit his calf.

“Try not to move,” Jesse chastised, gripping the wheel tightly and likely breaking the speed limit by a factor of two as he sped down the highway. Luckily, he wasn't stopped by any bears and he made it to the motel in record time. _Yeah, you get places fast, going 95 genius._

He cut the engine, jogging around to the passenger side and gently collecting his passenger. He carried him bridal style this time. It was easier from the sideways position. He waved his hand, unlocking and opening the motel door before stepping through, the thing automatically shutting behind him. He waved his hand again, sending the bedding flying off the bed to fold itself neatly on the table. _Being a warlock is awesome!_ He gently laid the man in the bed, carefully situating him to be somewhat comfortable.

Landroval awoke from his… _eagle nap?_ On his perch, glaring at his master as if to say _who dares disturb my slumber!_ The bird cocked his head inquisitively, looking between him and the injured man. _Again? Seriously?_ The eagles expression screamed.

“Just get over here, you lazy, overgrown chicken!” Landroval screeched at that and fluttered over, digging his talons into Jesse’s scalp far harder than needed. “Ow! Careful, you brat.” He then ground several herbs and such into a pestle and drew the proper spell to the forefront of his brain, channeling his familiar for power. “ _Zamknij Rany,” **Close Wounds.**_ he muttered over and over, the volume of his voice gradually increasing with each repetition. A cascade of multi colored light swirled around the man as his body began to rapidly mend itself. Finally as Jesse's spell reached the apex of its power, Landroval screeched and the mixture ignited in a burst of flame. Jesse panted and let himself sink into a chair. That spell wasn't particularly _pleasant_ for the caster.

\----------

Laken groaned again, a bit clearer sounding to his own ears this time. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and then ever so slowly began to open them, swallowing and seeming to breathe easier. His head wasn’t hurting, nor his body, thankfully. His leg felt fine too. He took a deeper inhale and cleared his throat, tilting his head to the side and then to the other, seeing a… guy. _The_ guy? The one that was talking to him earlier? And what the ever loving fuck was a bird doing on his head? Looked like an Eagle? Maybe?

What the actual hell… He just stared as he slowly lifted himself to his elbows, watching them carefully, the bird more so before it just squawked at him, its wings flapping open for a second. _And he totally didn’t flinch in surprise_.

“Easy, bird brain, he's not dangerous-, well, he doesn't _look_ dangerous.” Jesse paused still trying to catch his breath. “How do you feel?” He asked, reaching up to run his fingers through the feathers on Landroval’s belly.

“Fine, I guess… why do I feel fine?” he asked himself incredulously as he propped himself up higher, now completely sitting. _And totally lightheaded_. “And what were you just doing?” obviously, something happened. The guy looked half dead, deader than Laken himself, and he’d been cut open and drank from by fucked up Vampires.

“To answer both questions, _Magic!”_ Jesse commented, doing exaggerated spirit fingers. He was still rechari, that spell was some high level restoration magic. It literally used the caster's life force to repair another person. _Pretty fucking hard core_. “By the way, has anyone ever told you, you have gorgeous eyes?” _There it is, Jesse deflect personal questions with shameless flirtation._ After a spike of power that big, Landroval was literally being sassy in his head, the dick.

“I-uh… honestly, I’m torn between scoffing at the _magic_ part, and being all flattered,” he half smirked, carefully letting his booted feet touch the floor on the other side of the bed, away from the other two. He pushed himself up to stand, glancing around the room a bit too cautiously.

 _‘Stop ogling his butt, Jesse,_ ’ Landroval chastised and Jesse just rolled his eyes. _‘You wanna get turned into a toad? ‘Cause this is how you get turned into a toad.’_ the hunter thought back snappishly. Landroval snapped his beak closed, figuratively speaking, because being a toad was lame.

“So, you got a name?” Jesse asked, turning his gaze away from his sassy familiar. He tried not to ogle _too_ much. He was a man after all, he had needs.

“Laken,” he let a smile tug at his lips and he turned side-long towards him and his bird. “Sinclair,” he added after, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t actually know where he was now that he thought about it. And he guessed he was pretty damn lucky this guy found him instead of some creep or more vampires. It was a very good thing, though sort of not, because he was totally aware that the guy was mega hot. He was spankbank material for sure.

“A pleasure to meet you Laken Sinclair.” He pointed to himself. “I'm Jesse Roach, hunter and warlock and my fashion accessory up there, is my familiar, Landroval,” Landroval extended a wing in greeting. ‘ _He so wants the D, boss.’_ Landroval helpfully informed him.

“He’s a gorgeous bird,” _and his owners even hotter_. He really wasn’t going to admit that he was feeling a little warm flutter in his stomach with those eyes following him, watching him, and more than likely in a normal way anyone else would with a stranger in his bedroom.

 _‘If he was exuding much more want, this would be a porn set.’_ The familiar added, his thoughts full of amusement. ‘ _Thanks, I got it, Landroval. Why don't you fly off for a bit?’_ Jesse thought. It was weird having the familiar watching while he got laid. _‘Aww, I wanted to watch!_ ’ Landroval whined. ‘ _Toad!’_ He reminded and Landroval swooped out the window like a rocket sled on rails. “Just be glad you don't have a psychic link to him, he's sassier than I am.” He muttered, turning his attention back to Laken.

“Being sassy is fun, depending on the situation,” he quirked a brow, turning to fully face him from across the bed. “My brother always tells me that the sass I have is bad,” totally is. He was compared to a petulant child on many occasions. And he’d totally agree with him.

“You haven't seen sass until you've met the king of hell. He’s a walking bundle of snark, snide-y comments and sass.” Jesse chuckled, shaking his head fondly. _Oh Crowley u_ so silly.

“I think I’m okay without meeting Satan, thanks,” he smirked, biting at his lip from the inside. He really wanted to get down thanking this guy. He’d be dead if it wasn’t for the.. Hunter-lock? “Listen, I-uh… I wanna thank you, for saving my ass, and fixing me up,”

“It's what I do,” He leaned back a bit more, spreading his legs wider, almost invitingly. “I wonder though, how thankful are you?” He teased he wanted to see if Landroval was right about the guy, if he really did _want the D_.

He was totally putting all his blame on that bird. Either this guy had enhanced senses to go with all that magic hoo-ha, or the Eagle could smell pheromones or some shit… and he mentioned that Psychic-link stuff, so it had to be the damn Pigeon.

“Very,” he tested the waters, taking in a not very composed breath and he obviously directed his gaze down to his jeaned groin and then back up, a smirk slowly forming. “I could show you,” hee tilted his head a fraction, almost alluringly.

“By all means, proceed.” Jesse relaxed back, watching the other man hungrily. His eyes drinking him in hungrily. He was quite frankly gorgeous, and the hunter wasn't even usually into _pretty_ men.

And on cue, Laken let his arms fall to his sides as he casually strode around the bed, adding a sway in his hips, just for show, obviously. He walked up the other side of the bed and almost elegantly lifted a knee between the man’s thighs, hands instantly reaching out for his belt-buckle. He was swift it unclasping it, drawing the leather and metal apart. Next came the button and zip of his jeans, undoing them pretty fast and easy and he then paused, eyeing the hunter hotly as his hand moved slow, almost teasing as it slipped into the folds of his pants and then underwear. Laken found what he was after and then gripped it loosely in his hot palm.

He swallowed behind his smirk, watching the other man intently as he stroked softly, barely touching him the way the other man probably wanted him to. He let a light chuckle leave his throat before dropped his knee and then dropped to both, kneeling between his thighs. He drew Jesse’s dick from his pants at the same time, eyeing it over with a glint in his gaze, excitement, arousal… same thing.

“Decent size there,” he was totally decent, maybe more so. Dude was just above average size for fuck sake. Laken leaned in, letting his tongue slip out just as his lips reached the head and he run it along the upper underside, getting his first taste at it. He supped at it, suckled on the very top and let go with a sound that could be compared to sucking on a lolly-pop.

He tilted his head and licked down the side, letting his tongue flatten out around it and then returned, following the trail back up and he went down the other side, pausing to round to the underside and lick upwards. He was practically humming as he took the tip into his mouth, suckling lightly before slipping it further into his mouth and running his tongue around it, over it, under it. He groaned, wrapping his warm hand around the base with his thumb pressing against the top of his sac. He occasionally pressed it closer, digging the pad of his thumb in and feeling the spheres through skin.

Laken swallowed and bobbed his head, gradually getting himself a rhythm as he slipped the cock deeper and deeper, taking it in inch by slow inch. He was hot in his mouth, practically sopping and so wide. He hadn’t actually realized he’d closed his eyes until he opened them and glanced up at the hunter, still bobbing his head up and down almost hungrily.

“That’s it,” he heard him mutter breathily, his chest rising and falling under his shirt and jacket. His hands reached out to his face, his fingers framing his jawline with thumbs brushing along his cheekbones. He could feel him trying not to buck his hips, though they were rolling ever so slightly, to match whatever rhythm he had going.

Laken closed his eyes again, starting to bob a bit faster while he kept a strong grip on the base of his dick and the guy’s though. He tasted so good, felt so good and goddamn, he wanted it inside him. The other side, though he was having fun here too. He really had to catch his breath for a moment.

He reluctantly pulled back off of him with lolly-pop sound again and panted lightly, the hand on Jesse’s thigh moving to start stroking in place of where his mouth was.

“Fuck, you’re good at that.” Jesse ran his fingers approvingly through Laken’s hair. “If your jaw’s getting tired, I can think of other activities…” He let his tone be laced heavily with suggestion. He had enough control to not simply yell _ride me damn it!_ Like he was currently thinking.

“It’s not getting tired, but _other activities_ sounds fun,” his voice was just a bit rougher, for obvious reasons, and he cleared his throat before going back to just sucking and kissing at the tip, his eyes intently focused on Jesse, on his face. He ran his tongue along the underside again, slipping the very tip between the fold of the slit and letting a smirk curve at one corner of his mouth.

“ _Oh fuck”_ he half gasped, half moaned. He seized the younger man by his hair and pulled his head up just enough to kiss him roughly. “Ride me, you fucking tease…” He practically growled, a deep rumble through his chest and low into his throat.

“Gladly, it’s just-...” he paused, feeling way too cocky for his own good at the moment. He really totally wanted this. The heat in his stomach from Jesse just giving him that order was already burning at his insides. “I need you to…” he gestured behind himself, his expression turning dirty.

Jesse smirked. Hell, he'd already used magic on the guy once, and this was a far more _pleasurable_ spell. He pulled Laken onto his lap, his back now pressed against his chest, completely ignoring his ass well, with everything but his mind. He used his magic to both relax Laken’s muscles and lubricate his hole, as well as his own cock. He'd been told it was a very similar sensation to being rimmed, but it freed up his mouth for _other_ pursuits. In this case, kissing and nipping his way across the other guys neck.

“ _Jesus fuckin’ christ,_ ” Laken whined, dropping his head back against the hunter’s shoulder. He arched involuntarily, writhing and fidgeting in the other man’s lap. He bit at the inside of his lip, rolling his hips and pressing closer. He felt wet, relaxed, which was all too odd, since he hadn’t been the one to do it. “Could’ve at least taken my jeans off first,” he added as an afterthought, because they probably had whatever was leaking from his ass on them now. He wasn’t completely complaining though.

“Sorry.” He lied, smirking as he unbuckled Laken’s belt, pulling it free and tossing it aside. He then helped Laken shimmy out of his jeans, taking a moment to appreciate the man's cock before giving a few rough tugs. “You're so fucking hot.” He purred right into the other man's ear as seductively as he could, in his dire state of arousal.

“Not as hot as I’m gonna be with that beast inside me,” he smirked, his tone a bit breathy from the multiple sensations everywhere. He was right though, he felt so fucking hot right about then. He was heating up. _His lips were still sensitive after giving a blowjob. There was stuff leaking from his hole, which shouldn’t have been as hot as it felt or sounded, and shouldn’t have seemed like a turn on. And he was sitting in a guy’s lap-... well, you get the idea._

“Turn around I want to see you.” It wasn’t a request. He had kinda gotten the idea the guy liked being told what to do. _Which is really fucking hot._ He was totally cheating, using magic in this manner. He thought about using a bit of well placed electricity…. _Perhaps for round two._

Laken panted lightly, but did as he was told, almost shakily getting up onto his feet before turning around and slipping his legs on the outer-sides of Jesse’s, straddling his waist closely. “I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that _you_ did this,” he reached for the hunter’s hand, directing it behind him from around his hip and then directed it further to his hole.

“Magic has many uses. You should see what I can do with a bit of well placed electricity,” he smirked and decided a little demonstration was in order. He used just a small shock, no more than static to directly stimulate his prostate. Sending ripples of pleasure arcing through the cluster of sensitive nerves.

His body instantly snapped into involuntary action, arching strongly against the hunter. He’d gasped, whining while his muscles tried to fight to clench and tense and tighten, but something was stopping him, another spell or whatever, like the one that made him wet. “Fuuuck,” _fuck, fuck, fuck_. He unintentionally gravitated closer, their torsos now aligned and he spread his legs that bit wider around him.

Jesse secured an arm around his waist, the other guiding his cock into alignment with his hole. “Ready for me?” He purred. He was being a dirty cock tease and was enjoying every fucking second of it.

“Really have to fuckin’ ask?” he breathed out, panting and a little sweaty. He took a second to de-clothe his upper half, pulling his dark long-sleeve from over his body, throwing it somewhere. Laken then leaned in and connected their mouths a bit roughly, slotting them together like some perfect type of puzzle piece. He could taste the hotness, not just feel it. They were basically swapping saliva here.

Laken hummed into his mouth, feeling the hunter start to kiss back almost possessively, holding him tight around the waist and forcing him to arch his back. He could feel the curve of his dick between his cheeks, just pressed there like he was distracted for the moment, though, clearly not. Because he was rolling his hips, just rubbing against him.

“C’mon,” he panted against his hot, moist lips. He even tried to roll his hips back against it, the arm being a bit of a fucking hindrance in that little action.

“Say please,” the hunter smirked back, and he could feel the curve against his own lips, kissing, peppering his mouth with the lightest and softest little pecks ever. Laken scoffed back, bringing their lips together again, pressing hard against him and forcing him against the chair as he opened and closed their mouths together. He pressed his hips down, ignoring the arm and felt the cock rub harder against him, running between his cheeks and catching his hole.

“Fuck you,” he whispered, rolling his hips again and he could feel the other man shudder against him, chuckling softly in response. The hand was still there, he could feel it against the underside of his thigh, still holding his own dick in line with him.

“Close enough,” just as he said it, he aimed perfectly and loosened the grip on his waist, letting him slip down and onto his dick, the already lubed up hole taking it hungrily. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing as he just lowered and lowered and then stopped, whining when he felt the bottom-out. He was properly sitting in his lap at that point, his thighs shaking lightly with the burn slipping from his insides. A good burn, a really fucking good burn. A burn that said he was being stretched fast and rough in response to having a dick there. It was one of his quirks, he guessed. He liked the feel of being spread wide with lube, but without a finger-prep.

The hunter gave him time to adjust, pulling Laken flush with his chest. He liked that feeling the heat of their bodies pretty much joined at all possible places. He kept his arms around him as he rolled his hips, experimentally prodding his prostate. Another perk of Magic, he could basically guide himself to a guy's prostate with 100% accuracy. _There was powerful magic in sex after all._

“You use magic with all the guys?” he decided to ask, going for a bit of a conversation in the slow build up. Yeah, he was sort of adjusted at that point, but it was fun to ask. He was a bit curious. Laken rolled his hips down, biting at his lip as he lifted and dropped carefully. He wanted to make it a bit more leisurely, a good pace.

“Only the ones I aim to fuck again and again,” Jesse managed to respond between breaths. He met each down-stroke with an upstroke, setting a comfortable rhythm. He was in no hurry, he wanted to enjoy this.

“So, I’m a keeper?” he started to get just a bit faster, only by a few fractions. He had to close his eyes to actually concentrate here. He could feel it, burning in his stomach and he wanted to hold it, for as long as he could. _Leisurely pace, my ass_.

“Perhaps. The bird likes you, that's a plus.” he joked, matching the slight increase in pace, letting gasps and moans spill freely from his throat. He was a very _vocal_ lover. He wasn't quiet in bed. _Unless he had to be…._

Laken huffed and started panting as he got that bit faster again, getting a bit rougher too. Yeah, the lube was there, but he could feel the rubbing against his muscles from friction, and damn, was that great. He dropped his hands to the arms of the chair, using them as leverage to get a better, harder pace and contact with each thrust as he dropped down, impaling himself on the hunter with smooth ease.

He was so close, he felt it building, he just needed bit more… He growled, easily manhandling Laken by hooking his arms under his thighs and laying him flat on his back on the small dining table, whose structural integrity looked dubious at best. There it was, the angle he needed. He thrusted harder and faster, the table creaking on its rickety legs. It swayed violently as he pistoned even harder and faster. He was determined to make Laken cum first. _And by the fucking whines and moaning, he was fucking close too_.

Laken banged his head back against the table, heat pooling through him and making him whine and moan with a high-pitched tone. He gasped, arching his back hard and tightening his legs around the hunter as he tried to thrust back just as Jesse thrusted forward, meeting in the middle. He swung his arms up, his hands gripping tight to the edge of the table above his head as he panted hard and fast. He bit his lip, feeling the pain from it.

“Jesus fuck, Je-,” he couldn’t even fucking say his damn name. He opened his eyes, staring up at the hunter, still arching and writhing violently under him.

“Fuck, Lake-” his ability to makes words was swallowed by loud growl as he spilled into the man beneath him, still slamming forward as he fucked through his orgasm. His whole body writhing as his hips stuttered to a stop and panted heavily, having to catch himself on the table to avoid falling over. “Holy fuck,” he panted smiling down at Laken.

“What’re you fuckin’ smiling about?” he gestured to his still rock hard cock leaning against his stomach. He’d admit, that it was great, and he really wished that he bew his load about the same time, but he wasn’t disappointed. “Get that magic flowin’,” he smirked dirtily.

“You do know I have refractory period right.” he grinned wickedly, his cock still rock hard and resumed his brutal pace as if he'd never stopped, this time letting electricity flow freely across his fuckbuddy’s and his own most sensitive spots.

“Hah, holy fuck, Jes,” his entire body was alight, sparking and juttering and twitching with whateverthefuck the hunter was doing to him. He whined, arching fast and taking in sharp breaths and gasping at all the sensations and zap like touches that dotted his skin and his insides. He was clenching hard around the hunter, pushing and pulling and locking his hips against his own because his legs were hooked around his pelvis.

“Cum for me.” Jesse commanded. There was so many electrical impulses sparking through his system that he could feel the heat of his eyes glowing. It only happen in the depths of anger or complete bliss. His voice carried the command of a thunderclap practically shaking the motel.

His body, it… the only way he could describe it would be: It felt like a sharp bullet tearing through him, everything just leading and shooting straight down to his groin and he gasped, unable to speak or say a damn word as his orgasm ripped through him and blew up his stomach and chest, spraying between himself and the hunter. His head was gone. He couldn’t think, for the second time that fucking day. Everything was just, everywhere, and he was so fucking disoriented.

Another glorious orgasm ripped its way through his already over loaded system and he couldn't think, just feel, and hear and smell. His brain was slowly defogging and he was sure that if he had a mirror, his eyes would be glowing the purplish blue of a lightning bolt. “100/10 would bang again.”

“You fuckin’ better,” Laken panted breathily, still lying there with his eyes closed and his everything officially dead. “I’d be insulted if you didn’t,” he attempted to open his eyes, getting nowhere with that, so he just stayed put.

The table was nowhere near comfortable and just as he was about to carry Laken to the bed, there was a loud bang on the wall.

“Can it would ya! Some of us are trying to sleep!”

Laken’s eyes immediately snapped open and he instantly sat up, eyeing the wall that was hit suspiciously. There was no fucking way. No goddamn way that, that was...

“You recognize the voice or something?” Jesse curiously inquired.

“I-uh… hang on,” Laken awkwardly slipped off of the table, trying to ignore the good pains and aches coming from his ass, as well as the still leaking lube and come. Really filled him up, huh. He stepped-, sorry, _limped_ over to his pants, whining as he leaned down and grabbed his phone from the pocket before switching it on and going through his contacts. He pressed ‘ _Bitch_ ’, and then held the phone to his ear as it rung. Obviously ‘Bitch’ was for his brother.

“ _Where the actual fuck have you been!”_ William shouted over the phone. The little shit had just vanished without so much as a fucking note! He was about to start tracking Laken's phone. If he could think over the ridiculously good sex his neighbours were having, if the sounds they were making was any fucking indicator.

“Iwasabductedbyvampires, thenadropdeadgorgeoushuntersavedmyass, andthenhefuckedme. I’m next door,” he rushed out with a grin, noting the odd and amused look Jesse was giving him.

He actually understood all that, he spoke fluent idiot, after all. He was out the door and banging on the neighbouring motel door without so much as a reply. _I'll kill him.! Christ, kid's gonna turn me gray early._

Jesse quickly pulled on his jeans, having not a clue were his underwear had ended up. _Wait, was that them on the bathroom door knob? How the fuck? Not now, brain. Angry guy Laken knows is beating on the door._ He fastened his pants and opened the door, while his Fuckbuddy started to put on his own underwear in the background, his phone forgotten.

He shoved past the other guy. He'd kill him later, he stalked over to his brother and didn't give a fuck that he was still practically naked, he hugged him. “Christ, kid, what the fuck! Are you trying to kill me?! Do you have any fucking idea how freaked I was!” he was so relieved, too relieved to really be that angry. Luckily for his brother and his playmate.

“Well, now I do…” he raised a brow and hugged back, keeping his gaze anywhere but on Jesse at that time, because hugging his brother was like hugging a bi-polar tiger. He could be the sweetest thing ever, and then turn deadly, and then turn into the most embarrassing dork ever. It was his thing, seriously. Plus, hugging his bro was weird and very rare. “C’mon, you douche-canoe, let go. I’m still pretty much naked and we need introductions,” he patted his brother’s shoulder. “You can hug me later,”

“What you need is a shower, you smell like you've spent a whole night exploring an electro-stim kink.” He pulled away from his brother, calm for the moment. He leaned against the wall, lighting a cigar and gestured for his brother to start talking while he was relatively non-murdery. Laken knew the damn gesture.

“Fuck you too, bro,” he started with the usual attitude that consisted of a majority of their conversations. “Jesse, this is my big brother, William. Will, this is Jesse, the hunter that saved my ass and then fucked it,” he introduced as bluntly as ever. He knew that Will wouldn’t be too surprised with the phrasing. He was wondering how Jesse would take it though. He wanted to see that reaction.

“I won't kink shame you, kid, but I’m not sure I'm comfortable helping you explore an incest kink,” he raked his eyes up and down the hunter appraisingly. He was a pretty good judge of character most of the time. Saving Laken from his stupidly was a pretty good way to get on his good side. “Nice to meet you. Not sure whether to shake your hand or not…” _I don't even wanna think about where it's been._

“Probably wise not to, and in my defence, he instigated the whole sex thing,” That wasn't completely true, it was really Landroval’s fault.

“It was your fuckin’ bird that gave me away!” he accused as he awkwardly reached down to grab his pants and then shirt, tossing them to the bed. “I’m a hundred percent fuckin’ sure!” Laken pointed as him as he very slowly and carefully got dressed.

“How did a bird give you away? You banging Dr. Doolittle?” Will teased. Normally he'd be far less amused, but relief his brother was alive was kinda overriding the rest of his impulses. He also ignored the simple yet blunt ‘ _Fuck you_ ’ that came from his brother as he re-dressed.

“Magic.” Jesse replied with a simple shrug. It was pretty much the long and short of it anyways.

“I won't even pretend to understand witchy-woo.” Will muttered, enjoying his cigar, but still being curious about the specifics, “Take it from the top Laken, what the fuck got you into a life threatening situation? Again!”

“Okay, so… first, this old guy said he needed help with something up in his factory building-thing. So I said okay… I was jumped as soon as I walked through the door-, and before you say anything!” he cut off whatever reply he was sure one of them had. “He was really old looking, so I wasn’t gonna go off and get fucked,” he was sure that Will had been about to say something… though technically, he did get fucked… metaphorically by the Vampires and then literally, by a drop dead gorgeous hunter with anal-lubing magic.

“I don't kink shame, kid. I wasn't gonna say anything of you have a thing for grandpa’s…..” Will wasn't gonna let that just slide, as it was gold. “Also you're an idiot.” _Got mom's looks and dad's brains…._

“So’s your face,” Laken shot back petulantly.

“What are you twelve?” Will rolled his eyes letting out a sigh. Laken was such a man child and the idiot wondered why he worried so fucking much.

“Shut your face mouth,” he huffed, again with the petulant retort.

“That seems a tad redundant, Kid,” He replied,

“And can you stop calling me that? Seriously, I’m twenty-three,” he crossed his arms over his recently re-dressed chest. He was completely clothed now, the only difference being, his ass still hurt.

“When you stop acting like a petulant twelve-year old, maybe,” So never really. Besides, the number beside his age would never stop him seeing Laken as his kid brother.

“And Magnus and Mammaw wonder why I don't come home.” Jesse muttered to no one in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed another fun OC thing!!! :D


End file.
